Drinks&Complaints
by L R Lawliet11
Summary: La noche es joven y tu turno apenas comienza. Por suerte esta parece ser una noche tranquila, no hay muchos clientes dentro del bar. Tratas de ignorar el nudo en el fondo de tu estómago junto con el molesto zumbido de tu mente. Pero dos clientes peculiares y sus quejas del trabajo, tal vez ayuden a hacer mas fácil el tuyo.


_**Nota de autor:** Se que debería estar actualizando mis otras historias, pero me ha surgido esta idea y quise probar con este tipo de narrador en segunda persona. __Espero no sea muy confuso._

_Aun no estoy segura si dejarlo así o hacer esta historia de varios capítulos. _

_Disfutren =D_

* * *

_**Drinks&Complaints**_

I

La noche es joven y tu turno apenas comienza. Por suerte esta parece ser una noche tranquila, no hay muchos clientes dentro del bar, solo un par de mesas ocupadas. Tratas de ignorar el nudo en el fondo de tu estómago junto con el molesto zumbido de tu mente. Todo esta bien. Todo va a estar bien. No pasara nada, sera una noche mas. No meterás la pata. Ni defraudarás la confianza que tu jefe tuvo al dejarte solo y a cargo del bar. Deberías dejar de pensar en ello. Es un rumbo peligroso que no quieres seguir. Así que te entretienes acomodando cosas de aquí para allá solo para matar el tiempo, hasta que una voz te saca de tus ensoñaciones.

–Buenas noches –dijo la voz– Es una noche tranquila por lo que veo...

Volteas a ver al dueño de la voz, descubriendo a un hombre de cabellos rubios y enormes ojos azules, quien te regala una dulce sonrisa. Lo reconoces enseguida como uno de los clientes habituales del bar, lo has visto en varias ocasiones junto a un hombre pelirrojo. Nunca lo habías atendido personalmente, pero tu jefe decía que era uno de sus _más viejos _y _mejores_ clientes.

–Buenas noches, caballero –respondiste dándole un triste intento de sonrisa– ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?

–Supongo que puedo beber algo en lo que espero a Crowley, no creo que a el moleste… –medito el hombre– Una copa de vino tinto estaría bien.

Te apresuras a buscar un buen vino, regresando al cabo de un par de minutos. Lo sirves tratando de controlar el temblor de tu mano, el rubio parece no darse cuenta de ello. Y si es así no te dice nada. Agarra la copa, llevándola a sus labios dando un pequeño sorbo, suspirando de satisfacción. Haz acertado con tu elección. Lanzas un pequeño suspiro de alivio, has hecho esto bien. Lo dejas bebiendo mientras te dedicas a atender al resto de clientes.

El tiempo parece pasar rápido, ahora el bar está vacío a excepción del rubio y tu. Has rellenado su copa un par de veces más. Su compañero no aparece por ninguna parte. Pero no parece estar molesto por ello. Comienzas a sentirte nervioso al sentir su mirada sobre ti, la cual finges no notar. No quieres iniciar una platica con él, nunca has sido bueno con las palabras. Al menos no cuando se trata de hablar con otras personas.

–No tienes porque estar nervioso muchacho –sonrió de forma paternal–, ¿es la primera vez que te quedas a cargo?

–Si...

–Sé lo difícil que debe parecer, pensar que no estas a la altura. Pero hasta ahora lo has hecho bien ¿no es así?

–Si... Eso creo... –respondes relajándote un poco. No parece ser el tipo de persona que vaya a juzgarte.

–Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte. Si continuas trabajando duro, tu jefe estará orgulloso de ti. Lo estas haciendo bien.

Las palabras se atoran en tu garganta, sientes un escozor en tus ojos y aprietas tu puños tratando de contenerte

–Gracias...– logras murmurar a duras penas. No sabías lo mucho que necesitabas esas palabras de aliento.

El rubio te sonríe y una figura se acerca a la barra, tomando asiento junto a él.

–Lo siento por la tardanza, ángel –dice el pelirrojo desparramándose sobre el asiento. Puedes ver como el rostro del rubio se ilumina y sus ojos parecen brillar con emoción contenida. – Reportes trimestrales, ir con los jefes, ya sabes.

–Que mal –el de ojos azules hace una mueca de desagrado– Aunque eso no justifica que me hayas hecho esperar hasta ahora, querido

–Prometo compensarte –responde con una sonrisa ladina– ¿Acaso no lo hago siempre?

–Supongo que puedo dejarlo estar por esta vez –notas un leve rubor en su mejillas–, después de todo no has tenido un buen día por lo que veo. ¿Qué quieres beber?

En ese momento, la atención del pelirrojo se dirige a ti, observándote a través de sus lentes oscuros. Te pones nervioso de nuevo.

–Sírveme una copa de vino también– ordena después de lo que te parece una eternidad– Lo mejor que tengas, de favor.

Colocas la bebida frente a él y te alejas para darles algo de privacidad.

–No tenias que ser tan malo con él –escuchas como el de ojos azules lo regaña en voz baja– Has puesto nervioso al pobre chico.

–No todos son tan buenos como tu, Aziraphale. –espeta el de lentes molesto– Además ni siquiera le dije nada malo, si no puede soportar esto, no podrá con los clientes difíciles.

–Siempre tienes que ser tan... duro.

–No puedo evitarlo. Es mi línea de trabajo, lo sabes. No se admite la debilidad, mucho menos los errores. Tampoco es como que a los tuyos les guste demasiado.

–Lo se –contesta con cierto deje de tristeza– Gabriel me ha mandado otra nota con reprimendas esta semana.

–¿Lo de siempre?

–Si

–Ya sabes que es un idiota, no le hagas caso.

–No puedes decirle así, Crowley–le regaña azorado– No sabes lo que te puede pasar si se entera.

–Como si me importara, angel. –dice haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia– Además se que piensas lo mismo.

–Bueno tal vez sí lo sea un poco...

El pelirrojo suelta una carcajada, mientras el rubio sonríe.

Continúan platicando de cosas del trabajo, sus odiosos jefes y algunas locas anécdotas sin sentido.

Te preguntas qué clase de relación une a esos dos hombres. En apariencia son prácticamente opuestos: uno bajo y el otro alto, uno regordete y el otro delgado, uno rubio y el otro pelirrojo, uno con un traje claro, el otro con traje oscuro. Hasta sus formas de ser son opuestas. Y por lo que logras captar de su conversación trabajan en empresas rivales.

Parecen ser amigos, de bastante tiempo con una profunda intimidad. Lo notas por la forma en que ambos se ven tan relajados juntos, la forma en que se sonríen y las miradas que se dirigen.

_Tal vez sean algo más._

Antes de que te des cuenta, es hora de cerrar y los acompañas a la salida.

–Espero que sigas aquí cuando regrese –te da una palmada en la espalda el pelirrojo–, y que me sirvas un vino más decente –continua sin voltear a verte.

–Es su forma de desearte suerte– te sonríe el rubio, despidiéndose– Se que todo saldrá bien.

El rubio alcanza al pelirrojo, diciéndole unas palabras al oído, la cuales provocan que este se sonroje. Este le responde con fingida molestia y el de ojos azules se ríe mientras comienza a caminar. Observas como se alejan caminando y como sus manos se rozan levemente entre sí.

Sonríes.

_En definitiva, eran algo más._


End file.
